bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zedus the Great
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840148 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8473 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119 |normal_distribute = 8, 10, 12, 9, 11, 8, 10, 12, 9, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 66, 71, 72, 77, 78, 83, 84, 89, 90, 95, 96, 101, 102, 107, 108, 113, 114, 119, 120 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 7, 4, 3, 5, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 65, 66, 71, 75, 77, 83, 84, 89, 93, 95, 101, 102, 107, 111, 113, 119, 120 |sbb_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5, 6, 5, 7, 5, 6, 8, 4, 7, 5, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 3, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 7, 5, 6, 3, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6, 6, 4, 6, 5, 4 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zedus was the first of the demigods, birthed from a ravaging thunderstorm. The old gods had created him, among others, for the utopian land they sought to populate with lesser beings in their image. Zedus believed that it was his sacred duty to guide and lead the other demigods. Though possessed of a righteous heart, he found considerable difficulty in convincing the others to live by his—and by extension, the old gods'—ideals. Ultor, the strongest demigod, challenged Zedus to a duel; mere words were empty, but action would prove his resolve. The battle lasted for days, a feat which the mighty warrior still recounts with fondness. Eventually, Zedus was able to unify Athensphere under one rulership with himself as its leader. Among them, the genius tinkerer Gazia was considerably more eager to pledge his cause, but his fevered enthusiasm turned out to be a warning sign of his betrayal. Evidence of dissenters against Zedus's leadership exists, though all salvaged texts so far appear to extol his many virtues. During the Augmentation Wars, Zedus led the defense, putting the lives of the people above his own. As the records retrieved from the Void Rift are incomplete, his fate remains unknown; the logical conclusion is that he, along with the other demigods, was ultimately shattered alongside Athensphere. However, some scholars believe that the old gods favored him for bringing order to their creations, and the demigods were thus invited to join them in divinity. |summon = Hail, Summoner! I am Zedus, leader of the demigods! Join me, and we shall achieve greatness together! |fusion = Divine strength thunders within me! All of our enemies shall tremble before our radiance! |evolution = Under my lead, Athensphere shall shine like a thousand suns, and prosper forevermore. |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 2800 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Chosen of the Gods |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, boosts critical hit rate, hugely boosts Spark and critical damage, negates Def ignoring effects, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 20% crit rate, 150% Spark, 150% crit damage, 20% chance of KO resistance |bb = Divine Thunderbolt |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder, Light attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% HP, 200% Spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 10% chance of KO resistance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Almighty Word |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder, Light attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% Spark, 125% crit damage, 150% elemental damage & 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 610 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Heaven's Wrath |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder, Light attack on all foes, 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark, critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 400% Spark, crit, and elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 20 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Lord's Command |esitem = Argeus |esdescription = Considerably boosts Spark damage and greatly boosts critical damage when Argeus is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters and 10% reduction to damage received for all allies & raises Atk parameter limits to 180000. |esnote = 100% Spark and crit damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 150% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enormously boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 30 |omniskill6_1_desc = Enhances LS's boost to all parameters effect |omniskill6_1_note = +20% boost, 120% parameter boost total |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost own max HP effect |omniskill6_2_note = +20% HP, 40% HP total |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances BB's probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill6_3_note = +10% chance, 20% chance of KO resistance total |omniskill6_4_sp = 30 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds probable elemental, critical, Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 50% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 5000 HP barrier |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Frontier Rift - 8,000 Rift Tokens |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Zedus5 }}